The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
Many mobile computing devices are now configured to interface with other mobile computing devices, such as user interface devices, using various interfacing techniques. One such interfacing technique is use of Bluetooth® to facilitate exchange of information between mobile devices, such as between a mobile phone and a headset. Accordingly, many users frequently use a plurality of interfaced mobile computing devices to enhance their mobile computing experience.